User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: City Banter Part 1
Hey guys. So the last few chapters kinda seemed dangerous and a little bit... Morbid. So I decided to make the next few chapters a little more "fun". ;) And of course, I thought the perfect scenario would be in the city, where everyone is. :D So enjoy this one. I really hope you like it. City Banter Part 1 written by: Alica123 Churchpants walked through the city. It was the morning of the next day. Just yesterday, twelve Wikians left to do something for someone called “Doranor”. Something that was beyond dangerous. Yet they were forced to do it. Something, worse than the things she had ever imagined, was going on. She hadn't realised that completely yet, even though she could assume it. The only thing she could hope for was getting out again. Nothing dangerous had happened. To her, at least. She guessed something would in the near future. More than anything, she hoped the twelve people who left would be okay. Mak, Hihi, Laisy, Becky, SCherry and Brittney. Aron, Jessica, Fudge, Rosalie, Ace and Alica. Maybe they had all survived and were well. That was her most wishful thought. Being in such a danger changes you, she realised. Not that she wouldn't have cared about them if she wasn't in this mess herself. But she had to admit to herself, as hard as it was, that she wouldn't have cared that much. Now that she was in it too, it was almost like it was all she could think of. She had barely slept at night. She shared a room with Rosalie. But her bed had stayed empty. So all Chunt could do was stare at it for hours and pray. In the same apartment there were Cartoonprincess and SLH. They shared a room. She could hear from the sounds of footsteps that they had barely slept too. Doranor had put food carriages in the centre of the city. Every apartment could get one. They were a lot. Whenever there were none, more appeared all of a sudden. “Since some of you didn't upset me and left, you shall not starve”, they had heard Doranor's voice explaining why he gave them food. The food was pretty... Luxurious. For being in this place anyway. Sometimes there was even popcorn and sweets (not every carriage had the same food inside). Then she accidentally ran into someone. “Sorry”, she said immediately, realising it was EpicFork, who was holding a camera for some reason. “It's fine, I didn't exactly pay attention either”, EpicFork stated. “..What's up with the camera?” “Haha. You know how we always used to do the Chiz Weekly on the Wiki? Y'know, the newspaper with the newest buzz. Well, I talked with some people and we decided to do it here too. We found tons of paper, cameras, printers and even a laptop, sadly without internet, in a building. We'll use that as an office from now on – and create 'Wikia Hell Daily'.” “''Wikia Hell''?” “Yeah, I saw some people call this place Wikia Hell so I assumed it'd be a good idea to call it that.” “...And what exactly will you report about?” “Anything, really. I'm playing paparazzi now. And since the Wiki's known for drama there'll be a lot of gossip. Fun to read and fun to write.” “...Oh my god.” “What?” “Nothing, I was just imagining if you catch someone doing something awkward.” “Oh, believe me, that's exactly what I'm trying to do. People would scream to read that. I haven't found anything special so far, but I hope I will until tomorrow. The first issue shouldn't be boring, you know.” “Haha. Nice.” “I should get going now... Or else I might miss something interesting. See you later!” “Bye.” As Churchpants walked, she realised how quiet the streets were. People were awaiting the others, and until then, deathly silence was filling every alley in the whole city. It was scary, yet understandable. … Hours of the next day had passed. Still nothing from the people who left. What day of the week was it again? Amythest had to think for a few minutes before she remembered, it was Wednesday. She had a big test at school tomorrow. Luckily for her, she was kind of kidnapped into a different dimension and now she couldn't attend school and do it. Too bad. She was worried. All she did was sit in the corner of her room, look up at the ceiling, close her eyes every once in a while and hope to get some message that everyone was alive and well. Why did she even care? Maybe because she might have been one of these people. She was about to go there in the circle, so damn close to it. But she didn't. When she had decided to do it, all groups were already formed. There wasn't any time. But this made her more and more worried. In a way she kind of felt guilty someone had left instead of her. Then Doranor's voice went through her mind again. Only the sound of it made the cold feeling of death lurk over her back. It was deceasing. “Oh look who has arrived. Welcome back. You shall be awaited at the centre of the city.” These words awakened her, and she got up as fast as possible and started sprinting. … Ten. Ten people arrived at the city centre. Everyone noticed immediately: Two were missing. Laisy quietly walked to the circle and threw the skull necklace in it. “Done”, she said with a monotone voice. She sounded... Powerless. Weak. Like she was about to fall down and lose consciousness. Yet she held herself up. Everyone realised now, it was Cherry who was missing. Alica walked to the circle next, and simply said “dead”, and walked away again. No one knew if she meant Aron or the giant. The necklace disappeared in dust all of a sudden. Doranor's voice. “Good job. I think you deserve some free time now. I am ohh so sorry for the people you lost... Not really.” A laugh. Everyone just stared in complete disbelief. Anger. Hate. Sorrow. Then it was over. No more laughing. It was like Doranor was gone now. There was a quiet silence for a few minutes. The people started talking to each other. … DryYoshi was slowly walking on the beach. He was just trying to clear his head. Two people had died, and the Wikians were even more silent than when the twelve were away. All he wanted was to get back home. But, as he guessed, everyone wanted that right now. ...And SC and Aron to... Not-be-dead. He was collecting shells, just trying to get his mind off it. But it just wouldn't work. He tripped over a rock and fell. Pain. “Damn”, he whispered, as he looked at the wound and saw blood. A guy ran up to him out of nothing. “Are you okay?”, he asked and leaned down. Yoshi gave him with a questioning look. He smiled for a second. “I'm Reason.” “Ohh. Ha. Yeah, I'm good, thanks. What are you doing here?” “Oh, me? I was just.. Looking for shells. Then I randomly saw you and wanted to say 'hi', but that ended up with seeing you tripping and running.” “Ooh.” He just now realised how they were only a few inches away from each other. He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. “Uh, wanna meet some time?”, Reason suggested. “Sure, when?” “Maybe later today, when the sun's going down, at mine?” “Why not. What apartment do you live at though?” “Oh, right. My apartment's Ö92. I'm in there with PurpleJerk.” “Really? I didn't know that..” “Yeah. Heh. Well... Shall I help you up?” “Nah, thanks, I'm fine”, Yoshi said as he got up by himself. It hurt a little, but, as he kept saying, everything was fine. “I should go back to the city now. Still have some things to do. See you later”, he said to Reason, as he walked away. He put his hand in the sky as a goodbye, and walked away. Reason smiled and waved back. …. Hihi looked at the room. As much as it scared her at first, now she almost felt safe in there. Compared to what she went through, it looked welcoming. Candy ran up to her. “OH, Hihi, you're finally here!”, she said, and hugged her. “Are you ok?” “..Kinda, yeah. Where are Becky, Ace, Jess and Alica?” “Becky's here. About the others... I don't know really. Jess was here earlier, but when I told her Alica wasn't there she just left. I guess she's looking for her.” “Oh.. Okay.” Becky came up to her. “Heyy. You ok?”, Hihi asked. Becky just slowly nodded. But Hihi knew, nothing was okay. Becky was devastated about Cherry's sudden death. And the knowledge, that Aron was gone forever too, didn't exactly help. Hihi could see the sorrow in her eyes – and hugged her. “It's gonna be okay”, she said. Ace was walking back to building Ö69, back to apartment 4. Where were Alica and Jessica? They lived in the same apartment, even in the same room. Wouldn't they have to walk the same way? Where did she go? Maybe she had left before her. She was talking to Latersgee. Jessica finally found Alica. But she didn't like what she saw. She was walking through the street, next to her no one else than... Evan. Ace approached next to her. “Hey, I was wondering where you were. Shouldn't we go--” she realised how Jessica was just staring to the front. She looked there, just to see what was wrong. “What the...” she whispered. Then Jessica moved again, and she looked angry. She ran up to Alica. “What the heck are you doing with him? I thought you hated him. And didn't he like... Disappear in the forest?” “Well, now he's back. And since when is it your business?” “Dude. You said it yourself. He killed Aron. He tried to kill me. What the heck is even wrong with you!?” “Leave. Me. Alone.” Evan didn't say anything through the whole conversation. With that, both Alica and Evan walked away. Jessica just stared after them, shaking her head in anger. “If stupidity had a name, it would be Alica”, she whispered. Ace had walked up next to her. “Come on, don't be that hard on her. She's probably planning something, I don't know. But if she doesn't want to get in danger she should tell us soon. Let's go to our apartment now.” Jessica nodded. … The sun was starting to go down. Time for Yoshi to get going. He left the building, but right when he stepped outside, he bumped into PurpleJerk. “Oh, Yoshi, I was just looking for you. I wanted to visit you again.” “Oh.. Look Jerky, I don't have time for this right now.” “Where are you going?” “To Reason. Y'know. The person you forgot to tell me you were living in the same apartment with.” “Wait, what. Why are you visiting Reason?” “Just so. What's wrong with it?” “Oh, nothing, nothing...” “Soo, would you maybe free the way for me so I can walk?” “Oh, sure”, she said, and stepped away. Yoshi nodded with a smile and walked away. She looked after him, not really believing what just happened. … “It took long enough for us to finally meet”, Churchpants said in the darkness. They were standing behind a building, next to a tree. Only the moonlight was giving out some light, and it was shining right in her face, giving her a strange, yet astounding look. “I know right”, Jon said, as they finally kissed for the first time. Then there was a flash. They broke away immediately and looked. “And snap, that's the PERFECT scoop for Wikia Hell Daily”, EpicFork said with a bright smile. “NO, DELETE THAT!”, Churchpants said, but EpicFork ran away, laughing. “I think we're screwed”, Jon said. Churchpants nodded. “Yeah, we're screwed.” Then they kissed again. … “Oh please, I love horror films”, Reason said, trying to convince Yoshi to watch one. “Okayy, fine. Just 'cause it's you.” “Hah, thanks”, Reason said with a smile. While putting the DVD of a horror movie in his room into a DVD player, he tried to start a conversation. “Remember how everyone used to ship Roshi on the wiki? Funny, isn't it?” “Oh yeah”, Yoshi said. “Especially Aron.” “...Yeah... Aron... I wish he wasn't dead.” “...Oh darn, I completely forgot. I'm sorry. Shouldn't have started the conversation.” “Nah, it's fine.. Uh... The couch's really comfortable.” …. Jessica, Hihi, Becky and Ace were walking through the streets. All three of them were bored, and after what had happened they decided to calm down a bit by going on a walk together. They were talking to each other about the recent happenings. Then they walked into Rosalie and Cartoonprincess. “Oh, hey!”, Cartoon greeted them. “What are you guys doing so late at night?” “Oh, we were just gonna head home”, Ace said. “What about you guys?” “Well, Churchpants and Samlovesham both disappeared out of nowhere. They both left a note that said they'd be home late, but it's still kinda worrisome . I mean what the heck are they doing”, Rosalie said. “So we decided to look for them, but no luck. We were just gonna go home now too”, Cartoon added. “Oh”, Becky simply said. Jessica commented, “We can hope that Alica has turned on her brain by now...” “Wait, what do you mean?”, Rosalie asked. “We saw her earlier this day. Well, Ace and I did. She was with this Evan dude from the forest. We haven't seen her ever since.” “Wait, wait, wait. Didn't he disappear or something while we were still in the forest?” “Yeah, I have no idea where he came from now”, Ace said. “That reminds me of that Jack dude.. What happened to him?”, Becky asked, looking to Hihi. “I don't know. We left each other as soon as we arrived in the city...” “Wait, what Jack dude now?”, Cartoon asked. She was kind of confused about everything. Rosalie, Ace and Jessica looked curious too. “Some dude who apparently helped us before we died on the island. I don't exactly trust him, but whatever”, Becky said. “Come on, if it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead by now. He warned us from the island exploding. AND he saved me from a pack of demons... Lost nightmares.” “Well Evan randomly tried to kill me”, Jessica said. “And if I understood Alica right, he killed Aron.” “Wait, WHAT?” everyone asked from one mouth. Especially Rosalie and Ace seemed interested. “See, while we were alone together in the forest, he kinda appeared, and Alica was extremely mad at him. I didn't get why at first, but then she mentioned how Evan must have followed Aron and her and could've saved them before Aron died, and he denied it and said that Doranor would have done something then till Alica was dead or something... I'm not sure, I didn't exactly know what they were talking about in the forest so I didn't pay attention that well.” “So he killed Aron, tried to kill Jessica, and Alica is still hanging out with him? What the heck is wrong with her?”, Becky asked angrily. Rosalie interrupted, “I don't know.. Anyway we should all go home now. Who knows what Doranor might put on the streets at night...” Even though it was dark to see, almost all of them nodded in agreement. They parted. “Let's hope for sake of us all that no one is stupid enough to stay out in the streets, I guess”, Ace said. Exactly in the same second they saw two figures of human far in the front. They all hid behind building immediately. Becky looked surprised. “Isn't that...” “Alica and Evan”, Ace ended the sentence for her. “Yes.” “What are they doing?”, Hihi asked. Becky looked shocked. “Why are they so close, oh my...” “No, no... Look, he's showing her how to shoot with her bow”, Ace tried to calm her down. Jessica looked angry. “What the...” But she was too loud. Alica looked over to them immediately, and shot. The arrow landed in the wall of the building, only about two centimetres over Jessica's head. Full of anger, she went to the front, closer to Alica. “What the heck is wrong with you!?” “I don't appreciate you spying on me”, Alica answered coldly. “Alica, what are you doing with him? Didn't you say yourself that he killed Aron?”, Ace asked. “I believe that's none of your business.” “Why are you such a gank all of a sudden!? Just come with us and let's go home... Well, not home, but to our apartment”, Jessica stated. “No. Go away. Leave me alone.” “Oh I'll sho—” Becky wanted to attack, but Hihi grabbed her. “Come on, let's go. She's not gonna listen to us, at least not now.” Ace grabbed Jessica, who was going to explode in anger too, and they walked away. “You're making a big mistake”, Jessica said to Alica, as she walked away. But Alica just looked coldly after her. … The film had just ended, and Yoshi was scared as heck, cuddling himself on Reason, who was just laughing. The credit screen appeared, and apart from the dark light of the black screen there was nothing but darkness. In this moment, their face got closer and closer. The world turned around as their lips touched each other. A kiss. They didn't even notice the person outside who slowly opened the door and looked in. It was PurpleJerk. For a few moments she watched the two kiss, then she slowly, with a devastated face, closed the door again. She closed her eyes for seconds. When she opened them again, a tear escaped her eyes. Author's Note What did you think of this one? :) Guys, this is not a contest now, but if you wanna be in the story during the city chapters (no worries for those who prefer the adventures, there will be more soon) just mention it in the comments - I'll try my best to put a storyline for as many people as possible, but I need people. NOTE: If you are willing to be in a chapter, you are also willing to be put in a ship. So, any opinions? :D Category:Blog posts